Caída Libre
by Sthefynice
Summary: Había sufrido de diversas caídas a lo largo de su vida, pero juraba que esta sería una de las más altas. Un romance fugaz, una caricia prohibida y hermosas palabras que pronto quedarían en el olvido. Sabía que ella sería su perdición, más no sabía que su situación pudiese doler tanto. [Para la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras", del foro "El Otro Lado de la Fama."]


**Caída Libre**

 **Sinopsis:** Había sufrido de diversas caídas a lo largo de su vida, pero juraba que esta sería una de las más altas. Un romance fugaz, una caricia prohibida y hermosas palabras que pronto quedarían en el olvido. Sabía que ella sería su perdición, más no sabía que su situación pudiese doler tanto. [Colección de drabbles/ viñetas, para la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras", del foro "El Otro Lado de la Fama"]

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de _J. K. Rowling_ y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. Oh, el título del fic fue en homenaje a la película alemana ( _ **Freier fall)**_ dirigida por _Stephan Lacant_ , ya que me gusta tanto :) Recomendada.

 _Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro_ ** _El Lado Oscuro de la Fama:_** _Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Femslash _Slow Burn_ , escritura experimental. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Bueno, que me tomaré mi tiempo para que ambas chicas avancen en su relación y que muchas cosas que incluiré en la historia posiblemente no tengan sentido, debido a que el fic se trata de una colección... pero haré lo que pueda para construir una pequeña historia en base a la actividad. También habrá Slash, y Harrymort para variar. ¿Lemon? For the record, prácticamente en _todas_ mis historias hay lemon, lime o insinuación de éstos xD

Entre otras advertencias, veremos también varios rasgos de relaciones amorosamente enfermizas por aquí. No son cuestiones sanas, pero abordaré de todo un poquito según mi humor. Así que si eres una persona puritana o simplemente no te interesan esas cosas, bien por ti.

 **Palabra utilizada:** _Inflexible._

 **Notas Finales:** Ahh, Pansione para el alma (L) Escribo esto en mi necesidad de expresar que realmente necesitamos más fics de ese par, porque nunca es suficiente~ Como no hay mucho de ellas, pues qué más, me toca escribir xD

Entre otras cosas, aquí le yo estrenando mi fic #101, compartiéndolo con ustedes x3 La idea principal por la quise crear esta colección, fue simplemente para seguir practicando el hábito de la escritura. Así que trataré simplemente de divertirme escribiendo cada cap, y no estresarme en exceso jaja xD

Agradecimientos especiales a _Lex Snape_ por la maravillosa portada~

* * *

 **Cap 1: Hablar contigo es igual a hablarle a una pared**

— Pansy, ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes de Herbología? Dicen que hay un examen este viernes. —Le comentó Daphne Greengrass muy campante, en el dormitorio de ambas.

 _¿¡Un examen este viernes?!_ , es lo que hubiese gritado. Pero vamos, que estaba en presencia de _ella_ y por su magia que debía comportarse, incluso aunque dicha reacción sea algo ya automático. Pansy jamás había encajado en el prototipo ideal de chica casi desde que tenía memoria, y eso ambas lo sabían muy bien. Cometió el error de mirarle a los ojos antes de responder, y todo su razonamiento quedó en el olvido. Lo único que su confusa mente podía procesar, era que el color rojo en los labios de su compañera le quedaba muy sensual, tan apetecible. Observó como la sonrisa de Daphne se acentuó mientras que a su vez abría y cerraba esos carnosos y juguetones labios que más de una vez le han invitado a más que sólo…

— ¡Pansy! —La aludida casi pega un brinco desde su cama. Casi. — ¿No me has escuchado, verdad? —Inquirió ahora, ganando enfado en su postura, ocasionando que Pansy frunciera los labios con cierta molestia. Porque por supuesto, a la _princesita_ Daphne no la hacían esperar.

Fingió que su pequeño desliz fuese con toda la intención para fastidiarle. Porque claro, eso era parte del código entre amigas y ambas lo habían sido desde Primer Año. Ambas habían compartido chismes, secretos y muchas cosas, incluso sus novios en turnos. Pero desde Cuarto Año descubrieron que eran bisexuales o bien, que sólo Daphne lo era. Porque Pansy desde que tenía noción ya estaba clara con su asunto íntimo, más no era de las que andaba por todo Hogwarts anunciándolo. No como pasó con la salida del clóset de ciertos Hufflepuff´s que honestamente… toda la población estudiantil lo sabía menos ellos mismos, cosa que resultaba ser bastante irónica y divertida para mucha gente. Inclusive, hacían pequeñas apuestas para ver quién más se animaba a vivir lejos de Narnia. Daphne era muy buena prediciendo las acciones y comportamientos de las personas, y era también bastante acertada con su perspicacia.

En más de una ocasión, ambas eran el dúo más aristocrático, equilibrado y temible que pudiese existir. Daphne dependía por momentos de Pansy, y ésta última se estaba dando cuenta que poco a poco y sin ser consciente de ese hecho, comenzaba a depender exageradamente de Daphne, cosa que (para nada) le estaba gustando, porque aunque técnicamente no estaba saliendo con nadie, a Daphne le encantaba coquetear con cualquier ser Sangre Pura viviente, y desde hace meses para acá, esa espinita bien disfrazada en su corazón y mente, le ha ido atosigando.

Pansy sabe que no tiene moral para juzgarle, ni siquiera para decir ni una palabra al respecto, porque ella misma ha pasado y hasta ha _superado_ ese camino. Con cierta mirada de resignación en su rostro, observa distraídamente como su compañera se arregla su uniforme, y Pansy nuevamente desea poder compartirle todo lo que en realidad sentía hacia su compañera de cuarto. Pero sabe que realmente ella nunca, _jamás_ lo entendería por mil y un razones, porque ambas se pueden dar fácilmente la mano en cuanto a egoísmo se tratara.

En cierta manera, ambas eran tan parecidas que al mismo tiempo, le duele estar en esa condición. Muchos de sus compañeros seguían sin adaptarse a las posturas inflexibles de ellas, porque muy rara vez alguien podía detenerles estando unidas. Excepto, claro, el Príncipe de las Serpientes.

No era ningún secreto para nadie que Daphne Greengrass añoraba convertirse en la futura Señora Malfoy. Ese hecho era como una patada en los ovarios para Pansy, durante meses y meses, más no sabía por qué. Hasta... hace poco.

Pansy realmente no sabe como sentirse al respecto, porque era la primera vez que le pasaba esta situación en particular.

Lo único seguro que puede (y sabe) hacer, es tratar de aparentar de que todo en su universo esté bien, y que su tozudez en la vida siga perseverando.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
